The Mayo Clinic continues to care for a large volume of patients with malignant disease. Multidisciplinary treatment programs employing a number of clinical protocols are implemented for patients with various site specific malignancies. The development of investigational research protocols and the supportive role that our Division of Development Oncology Research provides in these research projects improves the overall care of our cancer patients and provides needed resource data. The Mayo Clinic's continued participation in the Eastern Cooperative Group activities will further the goals of the ECOG as well as provide improved care for Mayo patients participating in these studies. Specific participation in group activities would include scientific contributions to protocol development, clinical pharmacologic studies on new cancer chemotherapeutic agent trials, and multidisciplinary treatment program activities. Participation in ECOG Cancer Control activities through the mechanism of our North Central Cancer Treatment Group affiliates provides improved physician education and interreaction as well as improved care for the population of cancer patients within the areas served. Our past numerical contribution to ECOG program has exceeded 100 patients per year. Continued protocol development for uncommonly occurring malignancies and further development of new agent and combined modality treatment trials will meaningfully influence our participation in all phases of ECOG activities.